Long Lost Memories
by Kakashiminded
Summary: Beberapa tahun sebelum pernikahannya dengan pangeran Lee Shin. Chae Gyeong berkesempatan untuk belajar ke Jepang. Tetapi tanpa disangka dia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang berada disana padahal perjodohannya tetap berjalan…


**Disclaimer:** Takehiko Inoue Slamdunk! Seo Hee Park Goong, hyah jadi dua cerita ini jelas banget bukan milik gue. Tetapi kalo Sakuragi Hanamichi beneran hidup jadi manusia pasti banget dia akan jadi milik gue he he he ngarep enggak2mode on

**Summary : **Beberapa tahun sebelum pernikahannya dengan pangeran Lee Shin. Chae Gyeong berkesempatan untuk belajar ke Jepang. Tetapi tanpa disangka dia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang berada disana padahal perjodohannya tetap berjalan…

**Setting:** Pas prolog a.k.a chapter ini kejadiannya pas mereka berdua sama-sama lagi di tingkat senior. Tapi untuk yang setelah-setelahnya kembali ke awal pas Sakuragi masih dalam keadaan patah hati karena di tolak ma cewek (Yoko kalo nggak salah) untuk yang ke 50 kalinya. Tapi ntar balik lagi ke setting cerita prolog, hiyah, just enjoy it cuy!

**Warning:** Spoiler dari komik Goong Volume 3 chapter 7 dan 8

**Long Lost Memories**

**2nd Version**

Apa kabar duniamu hari ini

Apakah wajahmu masih dipenuhi dengan senyuman

Apakah kau melakukan semua hal dengan hati yang senang

Aku hanya mengharapkan kau akan selalu bahagia Gembira

Tanpa ada diriku disampingmu

Cerita cinta kita akan selalu ada dalam kehidupanku

Seperti janji kita untuk bertemu lagi dalam suatu memori yang indah

Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu I

nilah janjiku terhadapmu yang akan selalu terukir dalam hatiku

**Dalam satu pesta **Sakuragi menahan nafasnya ketika dia melihat kejadian di depan matanya. 'Dia akan terjatuh,…. bodoh mengapa laki-laki itu memegangnya dengan posisi seperti itu,'.

Dalam sudut pandang Sakuragi terlihat Lee Shin yang tidak berniat untuk menarik Chae Gyeong dari pinggiran balkon supaya tidak terjatuh.

Sebelumnya Dia sempat melihat Chae Gyeong yang menghampiri sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Dia terlihat terlibat pembicaraan dengan mereka berdua.

Mulanya mereka hanya terlihat seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang biasa. Sampai kemudian Chae Gyeong menyiramkan minumannya ke wajah lelaki itu. 'Ups, kamu nggak berubah Chae Gyeong,' Sakuragi agak menahan senyumannya. Dia sangat mengerti, bila Chae Gyeong sudah melakukan hal yang sangat nekat berarti ada suatu hal yang membuat dia tidak dapat berpikir panjang untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Tetapi kejadian berikutnya yang dia lihat sangatlah tidak diduga. Lelaki tersebut menatap Chae Gyeong dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. Lalu dia menunjukan tangannya ke arah pinggiran balkon.

Sakuragi dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Chae Gyeong yang mengatakan, "Apa Kamu bercanda, Ini kan lantai dua dan kamu mau aku melompat dari sini,"

Entah apa yang berada di pikiran Lee Shin tiba-tiba dia menarik tubuh Chae Gyeong dan mendorong nya. Namun sebelum cewek itu terjatuh dia menahan dengan tangannya. "Kya," Chae Gyeong berteriak kaget karena dia berada dalam posisi yang menjanjikan untuk

…kematian… (hyah ini yang ada di pikiran Chae Gyeong, maklum dia kan agak2 hiperbolis gitu ha ha ha)

Sakuragi melihat kejadian yang tidak jauh di depannya dengan wajah horor. Dia sangat ingin untuk menghampiri mereka dan menyelamatkan Chae Gyeong. Tetapi dengan posisi yang seperti itu, sepertinya agak sulit untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia memutar otaknya untuk mendapatkan cara yang teraman supaya cewek itu gak terluka sedikit pun.

'Kalo aku sekarang ke sana pasti tu cowok bakal ngelepas Chae Gyeong, Kami Sama tolong gimana caranya supaya Chae Gyeong bisa selamat,'

Sementara itu di Pinggiran Balkon Chae Gyeong berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh kebawah. Dia bahkan mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Michael Jackson or whatever, yang intinya bisa menahan Lee Shin supaya tidak melepasnya.

Namun hal itu tampaknya tidak berhasil, Lee Shin malah menambahkan beberapa kata yang membuat Chae Gyeong semakin marah. "Diam dasar kau baj, lepaskan aku sekarang juga," Chae Gyeong berteriak marah.

Beberapa detik kemudian jawaban atas perkataannya terjadi… "Fine. Here is your wish," pegangan Lee Shin terhadapnya mulai terlepas. "Hey," hanya kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan ketika Lee Shin melepaskan tangannya selanjutnya hanya suara teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Perlahan…

Satu..

Dua detik

Chae Gyeong merasakan tubuhnya yang melayang di udara. S

akuragi kembali menatap kejadian yang paling menakutkan dalam kehidupannya. Melihat Chae Gyeong yang mulai melayang jatuh ke bawah balkon. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia berlari sambil berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. "CHAE GYEONG-san," Sakuragi berteriak…

Kemudian dia melompat dari balkon tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah cara menyelamatkan perempuan yang pernah berada dalam satu kisah kehidupannya.

**Chae Gyeong **

Aku jatuh… dalam pikiranku mulai dipenuhi dengan segala macam dosa yang telah kuperbuat dan apakah hari ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidupku. Dalam masa pemikiran itu samar-samar aku melihat seseorang berambut merah yang ikut terjun kearahku. Dia berusaha meraih tanganku yang hanya menggapai tanpa ada harapan yang bisa dicapainya.

Tiga detik….

Sakuragi berusaha untuk meraih tangan Chae Gyeong.

Dan…

…splash…

Air mulai membasahi tubuhnya, sementara itu Chae Gyeong masih menggapaikan tangannya yang mulai tengelam, sampai sosok yang samar dia lihat menangkap tangannya dan membawanya ke udara.

"Uhuk, uhuk," Chae gyeong sedikit terbatuk akibat air kolam yang tadi tidak sengaja tertelan. Kakinya berusaha menapak ke lantai kolam yang dalamnya hanya sepinggang jadi dia tidak akan tenggelam. Sebelum dia sadar akan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, sebuah pelukan dia rasakan dari sosok yang menarik tangannya tadi.

**Sakuragi **A

ku berhasil menangkap tangannya dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk menunjukkan kalo aku akan slalu ada saat dia terjatuh dalam arti kata sebenarnya ataupun hanya sebuah kiasan. Aku nggak akan pernah ngelepasin dia lagi…

(Background Music: woo do eh suh – Ost. Loving You)

"Chae Gyeong-san", Sakuragi berbisik lembut ke telinga cewek itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mulanya Chae Gyeong masih saja setengah sadar dan dia tetap berada dalam posisi yang nyaman itu. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan kakinya masih menapaki lantai kolam. Semua terasa seperti sedang mengawang…

Tetapi pada menit selanjutnya, ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali ke angka 100 persen…

'Oh no ini nggak akan terjadi… nggak akan terjadi,' pikiran Chae Gyeong mulai kacau karena saat ini dia kembali merasakan pelukan, kehangatan yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku datang kembali untuk menemuimu dan memenuhi janji kita, … I really Miss U Chae Gyeong," Sakuragi kembali berbisik. Dan memoria itu pun datang kembali….

Sementara itu dari atas balkon Lee Shin hanya melihat adegan tersebut tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Namun tangannya mengepal dengan Raut wajahnya mulai menunjukan kemarahan yang tak terkirakan


End file.
